The Long Road
by Keesha
Summary: Iolaus gets disturbing news and has to complete a mission. Repost form old website.


Prologue

When she felt the sharp twinge in her chest, she sat back on her heels and took a slow, deep breath. Within a few minutes, the pain went away as it always did. She gently rotated her left arm and shoulder to ease the stiffness in them. 'Must have pulled a muscle,' she rationalized, though this was not the first time she had been visited by this particular sensation in her chest. 'It is a pain, literally and figuratively, getting old,' she thought ruefully. With a sigh, she pushed this incident from her mind, as she had done with the others and went back to weeding in her garden.

'Interesting,' Hera mused as she observed the mortal. 'So the little trollop is not feeling well. Hmmm, I think there is some potential in this situation and Ares is just the one to exploit it. I know how much he enjoys plaguing his half-brother.' Hera leaned back on her throne and closed the portal to the scene below. "Yes, between this and what that other mortal has discovered- well, I think Alcmene is going to get some distressing news. Who knows," she said with a nasty chuckle, "maybe it will even be 'heart stopping' news."

Alcmene wasn't sure what caused her to glance up from her weeding; a mother's instinct perhaps? She quickly zeroed in on the lone figure trudging up the muddy earthen path to her adobe. Everything about the man spoke of total, utter exhaustion. His head hung down and his shoulders slumped. He looked as if the mere effort of placing one foot in front of the other was too great a task for him. Alcmene stood to get a better view of the wretched man who was heading in her direction. Shorter than average height, his clothes and hair were unkempt. Stubble ringed his jaw and as he drew near her, she could see he was definitely in need of a good meal.

Something pulled her towards him like a magnet causing her to take a tentative step in his direction. At that moment, the man raised his weary head to scan the horizon, his eyes coming to rest on her. Alcmene's breath caught in the back of her throat. Dull blue eyes, full of pain and suffering locked on her. She knew this dejected man; it was Iolaus! Her heart skipped a beat for she also knew that if he was alone and in this wretched condition, it could mean only one thing. Hercules was dead.

Jason came around the corner of the ramshackle barn and spotted his wife and a stranger facing each other in the garden. They remained motionless, not speaking, merely staring at each other. Jason hurried to see what was going on, concern for his wife's safety outmost on his mind. He had to admit, the disheveled man standing among Alcmene's prize-winning roses did not appear to be dangerous at the moment. Based on the way the man was gently swaying to and fro, Jason more expect him to topple to the ground than to launch an attack at Alcmene.

Jason approaching the stranger from behind, called out to his wife, "Alcmene, is everything Ok?" He passed by the stranger and turned to stand by his wife's side. Only then did he fully focus his attention on the man in the garden and was shocked to realize it was Iolaus! Jason voiced what Alcmene knew in her heart and Iolaus could not say, "Iolaus, has something happened to Hercules?"

It was agonizing to watch Iolaus try to speak. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. Shutting his pain filled eyes, he shook his head as if trying to clean the cob webs from his mind. When he opened the dim blue orbs again, Alcmene could see they were brimming with tears. Her own eyes misted over as she reached out a hand to touch his filthy arm. "Is he- dead Iolaus?" she asked in a tone that begged Iolaus to tell her she was wrong.

Iolaus dropped his gaze to the ground and took a deep, shuddering breath before he raised his eyes to meet hers once again. He nodded twice, very slowly and whispered, "Your son- my- my best- friend- brother- is dead." With that, his head bowed, tears spilling onto the dry earth below.

Though her body went numb, a hundred questions raced through Alcmene's mind. How, when, why, who? She wanted to reach out and shake Iolaus from his stupor, to demand to know what had happened to her son Hercules. She dimly registered that a tender hand had laid itself on her arm, gently, but insistently pulling her backwards. Letting herself be drawn backwards, she melted into Jason's warm and loving embrace. "Not now my love," his caring voice murmured quietly in her ear. As if reading her thoughts, he continued, "I know you have a 100 things you want- need to know but I don't think Iolaus is in any condition to answer them at the moment."

Alcmene's eyes flicked to the dejected man standing in front of her. Jason was right. Tears ran unbidden down the haunted hunter's face and he looked as if he could barely handle the simple tasks of breathing and remaining upright.

She tentatively smiled up at Jason through her tears. What did she ever do to deserve him? Jason smiled tenderly back at her. "Let's get him up to the house," he said. Brushing his lips to her forehead, he slowly released her and touched Iolaus on the shoulder to gain his attention. Jason's heart fell in dismay when Iolaus looked at him and he saw the emptiness in his friend's tear-stained cerulean eyes. His eyes spoke of someone who had given up on life and Jason shivered under their dead gaze. "Iolaus, let's go up to the house." He gently took the hunter's arm in one hand while wrapping his other arm around Alcmene. Iolaus meekly allowed himself to be guided to the house were Jason lightly pushed him into a chair by the kitchen table.

"I'll make us some tea," Alcmene said, desperately needing something to do.

Iolaus sat mutely in the chair; his gaze fixed on the tabletop in front of him. Jason scrutinized the weary warrior noticing a nasty gash on his left bicep. Judging by the look of the wound, he guessed that it was no more than a few days old. It was clear that an infection had set in, the edges of the gouge being red and angry looking, and the surrounding area swollen.

"Iolaus," he said trying to draw the silent man into a conversation. "Iolaus, where did you get that cut?"

Silence.

"Were you and Hercules in a battle?"

Still, there was no answer from the heart-broke hunter.

"It needs to be taken care of," Jason said gruffly. "I'll go get the medical supplies."

Suddenly, like a logjam breaking loose on a swollen river, Iolaus started speaking. Forgetting the tea and medical supplies, Jason and Alcmene joined him at the table to listen to his terrible tale.

Iolaus' voice was the barest of a whisper as he spoke. "We were in Syconlous helping to defend the village against a marauding band of barbarians. Nothing really unusual. We helped the town set up defensives and Hercules-," Iolaus stumbled on the dead hero's name, "and I took the point to give the bandits a personal greeting when they rode into town. It was all so normal- just like we have done a dozen times in the past. The sky was blue, the grass was green, the blood red as always." He intertwined his fingers in his hair and rested his sweaty forehead on his grimy palms. "It was so normal, so normal-," he kept repeating in a hoarse whisper.

Alcmene laid a compassionate hand on the hunter's forearm. "So you and Hercules saved the village?" she prodded trying to refocus him.

"Oh yeah," he said bitterly. "We saved the village and learned something at the same time. The burning question of Hercules' immortality was answered for once and for all. When that dagger plunged through his heart, the one that was meant for me; when the light dimmed from his eyes; when his blood stained the earth red; when his heart stopped beating and mine was ripped from my chest, we learned that he was as mortal as any of us and could die." Tears of sorrow flowed down Iolaus' face again and his features twisted into a mask of agony and grief, reflecting the private hell in which he was trapped and could find no escape.

Alcmene tore her eyes from the suffering man in front of her. "I need some air," she gasped as she unsteadily rose from the table and stumbled towards the door. Jason glanced from Iolaus to his wife's retreating figure, torn about leaving either of them alone. Iolaus remained silent, staring at the tabletop, tears streaming down his face, lost to the world. Jason didn't think Iolaus would even know that he left the room, so he hurried after his wife to offer her what little comfort he could.

How long he had sat at the kitchen table in Alcmene's house, Iolaus could not have told you. The only thing he knew was it did not bring any peace to his aching heart like it used to when he was a child. As a boy, he had always felt like Alcmene's dwelling was his refuge; a safe place to hide when his own home became too intense. He could always count on her taking him in, patching him up and asking no embarrassing questions on how he had got injured. She would apply the gauze and give him a smile and a hug that made him feel like he was really worth something, contrary to what the rest of the world told him. Had it not been for her and Hercules, he would have been dead a long time ago.

Dead, his mind snapped back into focus. Hercules was dead and he had an assignment to complete, a sacred mission the dying hero had entrusted to him. Iolaus had told Alcmene of her son's death, now he must forge on and tell Iphicles.

The hunter wearily pushed himself from the chair, pausing for a moment to let the world settle from its' spinning pattern as had become the norm these past few days. If anyone had bothered to ask him when he last ate or rested he would have been hard pressed to respond. Rest and food seemed so unimportant. The only thing that was important was to carry out Hercules' dying request, for Iolaus to personally tell three people of the hero's demise. The rest of the world could find out as it may, he didn't care. He only knew he wouldn't fail his friend this time.

He unsteadily made his way to the entrance, resting for a brief moment on the door jam. His bloodshot eyes scanned the house one last time. He did not know if he would ever be back, if he could ever come back here to all these memories. His glance wandered out the door to where Alcmene and Jason sat in the garden. Allowing the briefest of smiles to touch his lips, he watched as Jason comforted Alcmene. Jason was a good man. Iolaus was glad Alcmene had Jason to lean on in her sorrow.

"Goodbye Alcmene," he whispered, his voice wrought with anguish. "I am sorry. It should have been me that died, not your son." With that, he silently set off into the woods, his body eventually settling into the process that had become rote over the last weeks since Hercules' death; the process of placing one foot in front of the other while his mind kept flashing the same image over and over, the image of the dagger, meant for him causing Hercules' death.

Alcmene dried her tears on her apron and stared blankly across the array of colorful flowers blooming in her garden. What a cheerful sight it should have been, but the world seemed to have taken on a dull, greyish tone since Iolaus' proclamation of her son's death.

Deep in her heart, Alcmene always held the fear that she would out-live her son. She could not deny Hercules' way of life was truly noble, but even so, it was hard for a mother to outlive her child, no matter how noble his cause. She cast her gaze on Jason, who sat quietly at her side, offering his moral support. He could understand the depth of her grief, having lost his own wife and children many years ago. She got a new appreciation for the man; how did he ever surmount this heart-wrenching pain?

Reading the agony in his wife's eyes, Jason went to her and hugged her tight as if his strong arms could drive the hurt away. Both knew it could not, and only time would lessen the suffering, but it was something that was tangible and could be done now. Alcmene let herself relax in his powerful arms for a few blissful moments before sitting up and looking around again.

She had no idea how much time had passed but the sun had started to sink towards the horizon. "We best go inside and see how Iolaus is doing Jason," she said softly. She knew in her heart that Iolaus' suffering was no less than her own was; he loved Hercules as much as she did. Iolaus would need someone to comfort him, as she needed Jason, and she prayed the hunter would allow her to help him. "I should not have left him alone like that after-," her voice trailed off her eyes wandering towards the house. Jason made soothing noises and smoothed her hair with work worn hand.

"You needed some time for yourself dear," he murmured sympathetically.

"This is true, but now I must turn my thoughts to the living." She got up from the bench with a newfound purpose and with Jason at her elbow, headed back to the house.

The kitchen was still and empty and a quick search of the rest of the house found it similarly deserted. She went outside and called Iolaus' name over and over but the only response she received was the echoing of the breeze in the trees. Jason checked the outlying areas and the creek but there was no sign of the hunter. He joined back up with Alcmene, who was standing on the porch, with fresh tears streaming down her ivory features.

"Oh Jason. Where could he be? Where has he gone? Why did he leave? He was hurt. He looked so lost. His eyes, Jason, they were like he had given up all hope, like he was dead himself. He needs our help, he needs me, I need- I can't lose another son-" Alcmene continued to ramble as Jason quietly lead her back into the house.

Sitting her at the kitchen table, he made her a cup of tea and placed a strong sedative in it. She obediently drank the tea and soon began to drift off. Jason lifted her and carried her to their bed. Tenderly laying her down, he covered her sleeping form with a light blanket before taking up a vigil in the chair near the bed. Part of him was longing to track after Iolaus but he could not leave his wife's side in her current condition. She needed him here. He sent a prayer to whichever benevolent Gods might be listening, for them to watch over the harried hunter's path.

"What do you mean you don't know where he is!" the large man demanded running a hand through his long, brown hair in frustration. "He was lying there unconscious when I left four hours ago. You are trying to tell me after being unconscious for a week he suddenly woke up, got out of the bed and walked out the door."

The healer took a step back from the angry man as if we were afraid the demigod would thrash out at him with his fists.

"I don't know what to tell you Hercules. I wasn't here if you recall. I was helping you with the little girl and when I did return here he was gone," the healer stuttered.

"Well, you should not have left him alone. He was seriously injured," Hercules snapped back.

The healer gained his composure before replying. "Hercules, Iolaus had been unconscious for the last week with no change in his condition. I did not think he was in any immediate danger and that having Martia check on his condition every few hours was sufficient. That little girl needed my services immediately or she would have died."

Hercules sunk dejectedly on the bed that had so recently held his best friend. He knew the healer was right. When the panicked villagers had come to enlist his aid to help a little girl trapped in an abandon well, Hercules had been torn. He hated to leave Iolaus' side, but without his help the girl could have died.

Iolaus had lain, still and silent, in the healer's cottage since Hercules had carried him from the battlefield after being hit brutally on the head with a club. Hercules had been at his friend's side night and day since then, taking only short breaks when forced to by Markus the healer. He kept hoping that his friend's sea blue eyes would open and gaze up at him, but that had not become a reality. The reality was the little girl had needed his help, so he had reluctantly left his partner's side. When he came back, Iolaus was gone.

What the healer had proclaimed, was true, it wasn't Markus' fault. The healer's help was needed at the site of the accident as much as Hercules' was. He looked over at the doctor. "I am sorry Markus. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I am just concerned about my friend."

Markus moved over to the big man's side. "It is understandable Hercules," he said soothingly. You are upset. I am too. I cannot fathom what happened to your friend." Markus let his eyes and arms sweep theatrically across the room. "But you see, there are no signs of a struggle, his clothes are gone, as are his sword and the rest of his gear. It truly looks like he woke up and decided to leave on his own."

"But how can that be? Why would he do that? He would never leave me behind without a word."

"Well," Markus said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "It is certainly medically possible that he suddenly woke up. It is not unusual for unconscious people to spontaneously awaken. As to why he left? Iolaus did take a massive blow to the head. It could be he sustained some internal damage to his brain that is affecting his memory."

"Are you saying that Iolaus may be wandering around delusional?" asked the demigod in a panic.

The healer shrugged. "It is one scenario, one that the facts of his disappearance seem to fit."

Hercules sprang from the cot. "I have to find him."

Hercules searched the village high and low but could find no trace of the golden hunter. Going back to Markus' cottage, he tried to examine the tracks on the ground, hoping to spot Iolaus' footstep, but the cottage was too well visited and the tracks indistinguishable to his eye.

He decided the best course of action was to head out of town to the next village and hope that his friend's basic needs would drive him to stop in some town. Then it dawned on Hercules who he was talking about, Iolaus. The hunter could live off the land if he so chose. He had no need to go into town for food or supplies. Hercules could only hope that some other need, medical or company would drive the man to stop in a village where he might be spotted by someone. It was a long shot but Hercules had no better ideas.

Thanking Markus for his help, he tried to press payment on him. However, the healer refused, saying his help to the town was all the payment required. Hercules thanked him again and set off in search of his friend.

The healer watched Hercules go, glad that his part in the game was over. He wondered how the Gods would reward him for his service in this matter.

"Hey. You. You there. Beggar. Where do you think you are going?" the guard at the gate of the palace demanded.

The object of his questioning paid him no mind and continued to trudge forward through the palace gate. The gate guard reached out and grabbed the man by his shoulder. "I am talking to you peasant!" he barked angrily.

The beggar attempted to shake loose of the guard's grip causing the soldier to instinctively tighten his hold on the man's arm. Suddenly, the gate guard found himself lying on his back in the dirt watching the beggar retreat through the gate.

"Guards!" he yelled. "Stop that man!"

Four men, wearing the royal uniform of Cornith, converged around the singular man who was forced to stop. The man raised a weary head and said, "You don't want to do this. I have to see the King."

The guard from the gate had scrambled from the dirt and angrily strode over the beggar. "The only thing you have to see is my foot kicking your backside out of here," he said menacingly.

For a man that looked as wretched as this beggar did, he moved with the speed of a striking snake. His arm flashed out and backhanded the nearest guard in the face, driving the man backward to the ground. He divested the next guard of his pike and proceeded to use it to pummel two more of the guards until they started to stumble. The beggar threw the pike at the two men and drove them back to the ground. The remaining two guards drew their swords and slowly advanced.

"I have business with the King," the beggar stated again, panting. His attention was so focused on the two guards with the swords that he failed to notice a new set of guards converging on him from the rear.

"Get him," the gate guard screamed when the men were within striking range. The beggar was badly outnumbered and was soon pinned to the wall by four men. The gate guard walked up to the subdued man and punched him in the face and gut. The man's body crumbled forward in distress but the guardsmen's held him aloft. "Maybe that will remind you to have better manner's next time peasant," the guard sneered.

The beaten man slowly picked his head up, blood running down his face from his spilt lip and simply said, "I demand to see the King."

The soldier turned his back on the man in disgust. "Throw him into the streets," he said carelessly as he walked away.

The guards picked the small man up and carried his struggling form towards the palace gate. The man fought and screamed as the guards forcibly removed him from the castle.

"Wait," a deep voice commanded.

The guards came to a standstill recognizing the voice of the King's Proctor Anton.

"Put that man down," Anton ordered.

The guards did as commanded, placing the prisoner back on his feet where he immediately slumped to his knees in the dirt.

Anton walked over and looked at the hunched over man. "Iolaus?" he asked questioningly.

The unkempt blond head raised itself to look at him. Anton's shock registered in his face. It really was Iolaus but how had he come to be in such a state? Anton moved to Iolaus' left side to assist him to his feet. He heard him hiss in pain when he placed his hand on the hunter's arm. Anton winced in sympathy when he saw the angry looking wound on the man's bicep. "That wound needs attention Iolaus," he said as he moved to the other side of the injured man helping him to his feet.

Iolaus stared at Anton, taking a moment to place him. "I need to see Iphicles, Anton-right away."

Anton was taken back by the desperation in Iolaus' eyes and voice. "Of course Iolaus. Briad, get the healer and bring him to the King's chamber." The guard nodded smartly and trotted off. "The rest of you, back to your posts. Come Iolaus, this way my friend," he said as he gently guided the unsteady warrior into the castle proper. "We'll go see Iphicles right now. You are fortunate I came along when I did. Then again, maybe it was my guardsmen who were the lucky ones knowing you," Anton said trying to draw the man out. Iolaus said not a word but grimly followed Anton in the inner castle walls.

Hercules traveled for a week passing from town to town searching for someone who might have seen Iolaus. For lack of any better direction, he kept following the road south towards Thebes. Maybe the hurt hunter would instinctually head for the only place he had ever called home.

Hercules was about to give up hope when he finally stumbled on someone who might have seen his missing companion.

"Aye, I do believe it was your friend. 'Twas the strangest thing. This man, aye I remember him being kinda short you know, come staggering into town with Tivel's little girl under his arm. As I was the first person he spotted, he walked over and placed the little girl at my feet, he did. He said he'd found her, trapped in quicksand and had pulled her out and brought her here. The girl's condition certainly backed up your friend's story; she was covered in dried dirt. I thanked him and told him where he could find the girl's parents but he waved at me and told me to take care of her, that he had to keep moving. I tried to tell him the girl's parents would want to thank him personally, but he turned and walked out of town," the old man concluded.

"Did he seem hurt to you, my friend?" Hercules inquired.

"Well," the old man drawled. "He didn't look to be in the best of conditions, like he was exhausted. He also seemed kind of distracted? Dejected? Like something was terribly wrong. Can't say I remember him being injured in anyway though. Just he was in a hurry to move on."

"Did he say where he was going by any chance?"

"Nope. Just headed out of town that a ways," the old man waved, "past the inn and tavern. Didn't stop, though he sure looked like he could have used a square meal and a place to sleep."

"Thank you. You have been a great help," Hercules said gently clapping the old man on the shoulder before setting off down the road that led from the village.

'Whatever you are up to my friend, you still have not stopped caring about people. I'll take that as a good sign. But where are you going and what is driving you?' Hercules wondered as he left the village.

Anton led Iolaus straight to the King's antechamber. "King Iphicles is holding audience with the petitioners at the moment. Wait here and I will go get him."

Nodding mutely, Iolaus sank onto one of the chairs in the room, staring unseeingly into space. Anton repressed a shudder as he looked at the once powerful warrior slumped over dejectedly. Whatever news Iolaus bore for the King could not be good. Anton hurried out the door and came upon Briad in the hall.

"The healer is out on a call. I left word for him to come as soon as he returned. In the mean time I brought some bandages Sir," he said respectively addressing the Proctor.

"Good thinking Briad. Go bandage his- no on second thought give them to me and I'll do it."

Briad handed over the supplies and left to return to his duties.

Anton tucked the linen under his arm and quickly moved down the hallway to the King's audience chamber. Using a private entrance, he slipped into the room and made his way to one side of the throne. He waited to catch King Iphicles' eyes, and when beckoned, sidled over and whispered in the King's ear.

"I'll be there as soon as I finish with this case," Iphicles replied, a frown of worry marring his rugged features.

Anton gave his King a slight bow as he backed away from the dais. He left the chamber and headed back to where he'd left Iolaus, finding that the man had not moved since he'd left.

"Iolaus, that arm needs to be tended to," he stated as he briskly walked in Iolaus' direction with the bandages

Iolaus' slowly raised his head and glared at Anton "I told you, I need to talk to Iphicles, now!" Iolaus growled.

Anton let his voice take on a soothing tone. "He is on his way Iolaus. He was in the middle of a petition and will be here shortly."

The disturbingly empty blue eyes studied him for a minute and then he nodded as if satisfied with the answer.

Anton cleared his throat. Gesturing towards Iolaus' arm he said, "In the meantime, let me at least bandage your arm. Let's move you over to the table."

Iolaus looked from Anton to his arm in surprise as if he didn't even realize the wound was there. Iolaus let Anton lead him across the chamber, force him into a chair and prop his injured arm up on the table so he could better examine it. Anton winced. The wound was definitely infected and really needed the healer's administrations. The best Anton could do was to wrap it tightly to stop the bleeding which had started anew in his fight with the guards. "How did you get this Iolaus?" Anton asked conversationally as he wrapped the blonde warrior's arm with linen.

When no answer was forthcoming Anton glanced at the hunter. He wasn't sure if Iolaus did not hear him or ignored him. It seemed the man's full attention was riveted on the door leading into the room, almost as if he were willing Iphicles to walk through it. The hunter was finally rewarded when the door pushed open and the King of Cornith strode powerfully into the room.

Iphicles's steps faltered for a moment as he took in the hunter's appearance. Upon seeing Iphicles, Iolaus sprang from his chair, leaving Anton with a handful of bandages but no arm to wrap them around. The hunter moved to stand in front of the King, looking up into the face that was a study in dark and light. He could see a little of Hercules in this man, enough to know that they were related.

Whereas telling Alcmene about Hercules' death was a very emotional experience, telling Iphicles, a fellow warrior, became a battle report.

"Iphicles, your brother, Hercules, is dead. He died, with honor, on the battlefield."

Iphicles stared down in disbelief at the smaller man. "Hercules' dead?" he echoed in shock as his mind reeled with the news.

Anton was stunned too, but he knew what his job was as the King's advisor, Proctor, and friend. Walking over to Iphicles and Iolaus, he said, "Perhaps it would be best if you sat down Sire and let Iolaus tell the tale of this grim happenstance."

Iphicles nodded numbly moving over to one of the two chairs by the window while Anton gently nudged Iolaus towards the other chair. When both men were seated, he poured them each a glass of strong wine and set it on the table within easy reach. Iphicles nodded in wordless thanks to Anton as he picked up the cup and drained half of its contents in a single gulp. Iolaus left his untouched.

"Tell me what happened Iolaus," Iphicles asked, his voice still resounding with shock.

As Iolaus started his tale, Anton quietly gathered up the medical supplies, moved them over to where the two men sat, and as inconspicuously as possible, started tending to the wound on Iolaus' arm.

"Hercules had been called to the village of Syconlous to help them defend it against a band of marauding barbarians," Iolaus began. He went on to describe what they had done to help the village and about the barbarians attack. "It was nearing the end of the day, we were all tired. The barbarians were throwing everything they had at us in one last desperate attempt." Iolaus fixed his gaze on a point in space somewhere over Iphicles' left shoulder as he relived the scene in his mind. "The ground was littered with bodies, some villagers but the majority barbarians. We were winning, or so I thought. The barbarians knew that Hercules was spearheading the villagers and that if they took him out, the villagers might lose heart."

Iolaus' voice got further and further away and his tale more disjointed as he got lost in his memories. "I was fighting two of them, using a piece of broken wood as a staff. I wasn't defending his back. I should have been. That is what I was there for. But when I saw the knife flying through the air towards me, I didn't try to knock it aside with my staff or stand to face its pointed edge like a true warrior. No, I ducked beneath its deadly curve allowing it to sail over my head and bury itself in the heart of the greatest hero this world as ever known."

Iphicles leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a moment of private grief.

Wanting to give the friends time for their private reflections, Anton hastily tied off the knot on the bandage, gathered the scrapes and quietly slipped from the room.

Iolaus let his gaze drop to the floor as he continued in a low, pain racked voice. "Hercules' death did not demoralize the villagers but actually gave them the reason to fight even harder. They fought like demons to avenge the fallen hero, slaughtering every last one of the barbarians. They even ran after the retreating ones and hunted them down. When it was over, the village was safe but at a terrible price. Though," Iolaus laughed mirthlessly, "I am sure Hercules would have thought it worth it if his death saved even one person."

Iphicles opened his eyes and shook his head in agreement with Iolaus' words. Yes, if Hercules' death saved one other innocent life his brother truly would have been happy.

The two men sat in silence; each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Iolaus spoke again. "I stopped at your-" his voice broke and it took a moment before he could get it back under control. "I stopped at your mother's and told her the news. You should go to her. She needs her family around her at a time like this."

"By the Gods Iolaus, you are right," Iphicles said almost relieved to have something to do, a direction in which to proceed. "I must leave immediately."

Iphicles bounded from the chair towards the door. "I'll have the stableman ready my horse. Anton?" he called out not seeing the Proctor anywhere in the vicinity. "I'll be right back Iolaus," the King said as he left the room in search of his advisor.

Iolaus leaned back in the chair for a moment and rubbed his weary hands across his face. 'Two down,' he thought. 'One more to go.'

Iphicles stuck his head back in the room. "You'll join me right," Iphicles stated and was surprised when Iolaus opened his eyes and shook his head no.

"I have to go- elsewhere. There is still one more left to be informed. She must hear it from my lips and not that of a stranger. She saved my life once, I owe her that."

Iphicles looked at the man and could see no amount of talking would change his mind. "Well at least let me saddle you a horse so you can ride to your destination. You look to be in no condition to travel far on foot my friend- wait a moment," he instructed as he saw the Proctor heading in his direction.

Iphicles stepped out into the hallway again for a few minutes to leave instructions with Anton for his departure. When he was done, he went back into the chamber only to find it empty. His eyes scanned every nook and cranny but Iolaus was nowhere to be found. The door that led to a lesser-used passage was slightly ajar, attesting to Iolaus' departure. Iphicles ran over and jerked it open but there was no sign of the blonde hunter. A quick search of the castle grounds by his guard turned up nothing; Iolaus had vanished into thin air it seemed.

Jason stood on the porch in the waning sunlight. It had been nearly four days since Iolaus had brought the news of Hercules' death. Alcmene had spent a good portion of the time sleeping, her body being exhausted by the grief of her mind. Jason thought she looked pale and drawn. He had moved woodenly about the house, taking care of those chores such as feeding the animals, which had to continue on in the face of this tragedy.

Alcmene had had a strange little spell during the night, waking dazed and confused. She had drifted back off to sleep, and in the morning had been fine. Jason had dismissed the incident as a normal by product of his wife's grief over the loss of her son.

When his mind had become more rational Jason realized there were a dozen questions Iolaus had left unanswered, beginning with the location of Hercules' remains. He had tried to pick up Iolaus' trail but had no luck, having never been the tracker that his two friends were. As soon as Alcmene was stronger he vowed, Jason would find Iolaus and get answers to the unresolved questions; it was essential for his and his wife's peace of mind.

Hoof beats reverberated off the trees causing Jason to turn his attention to the path leading up to the house. The King of Cornith with his small band of guards rode into the yard. Iphicles flung himself down from the sweating chestnut's back and hurried across the yard. He and Jason exchanged warrior's handshakes and then Jason pulled Iphicles into a full body hug. After a moment the two men parted, each searching out the others eyes. "You have heard," Jason said as a statement.

"Yes. Iolaus came and-"

"Iolaus! He is with you?" Jason said excitedly scanning the band of men for the golden hunter's familiar face.

"No. He came to my castle two days ago and told me of my brother's death. He-"

"And so where is he now," Jason interrupted impatiently. "I need, we need to talk to him. He left so many questions unanswered regarding Hercules' death-"

Iphicles gave Jason a peculiar look. "That is the same thought I had as I rode here. In fact, I sent one of my men back to Cornith to organize a search for him. He's disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Jason echoed in confusion.

"Iolaus showed up at the castle gate, like a specter of death, got in a fight with my guards, told me Hercules was dead, and then, when I left him alone for a few minutes he disappeared."

"I think we need to sit down and talk this out but first, let's go greet your mother. She will be so pleased to see you," Jason said as he clapped the younger King on the shoulder and led him into the house.

Hercules shook his head in puzzlement at the story the woman was relaying to him. He had not found any more signs of Iolaus' passing in the next few villages. It wasn't until he was a day outside of Thebes that he once again heard a tale of his partner.

He had walked into the village and searched it as he had the last dozen places he stopped. He spoke to the innkeepers, the tavern owners and the people by the communal well, asking if any knew of his friend. A woman drawing water from the public well rewarded him this time.

"Your friend saved my family and I from bandits," the lady gushed, continuing on without any prompting. "We had taken the wagon and gone to visit my sister in the next village. It was my husband, our two darling children and me. We had a wonderful visit and were on our way home when this band of highway robbers jumped from the bushes and accosted us. My husband, he is a simple farmer. Though he tried to defend us best he could he was no match for these ruthless villains and they beat him to the ground. I clutched the children to me, scared I was, fearing these thieves were gonna kill us or worse, sell us to the slavers. Suddenly, as if dropped from the sky by the Gods, this man appears , attacks the bandits and drives them off. Short he was, but he fought like he was the great Hercules himself. When the robbers where all run off he helped me get my husband into the cart and get us back on our journey. I begged him to ride for a ways with us, at least to the village cause the poor man looked quite wretched. Surprising that a man in his condition could fight with such energy. But your friend refused my offer of a ride. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days and I tried to press some bread and cheese on him but he turned that down too. Why he would not even let me bandage the nasty cut on his arm one of the bandits dealt him. He simply shook his head no and melted back into the woods, the unsung hero." The woman paused for a breath, looking questioningly at Hercules. "I don't even know his name," she remarked.

"Iolaus," Hercules supplied. "And yes, he is quite a hero. Did he tell you anything that would indicate where he was going?"

The lady did not think long. "No. In fact the man barely spoke but a handful of words to us."

Hercules brow wrinkled in frustration. He still did not know where Iolaus was heading for sure and the fact that his usually talkative friend was quiet did not sit well with him either.

"I have to say, your friend did not look good," the woman added. "As I said, physically he looked as if he could do with a good scrubbing, some food, and rest. But there was something else about him; he had an air of great sorrow about him and an almost haunted look, as if he had lost his best friend. Is your friend alright?"

Hercules answered the woman honestly. "I don't know."

It was amazing how much instinct took over a person's mind in certain situations. Iolaus wasn't even aware that he was using a great deal of "Old Hunter Tricks" to slip undetected from Iphicles' castle. He only knew his mission here was complete, and he needed to get out of the castle and travel to the final person on the list. His mind instinctually guided his body stealthily through the castle, through the town and back out into the wilds.

Nemesis was the final person he had to tell about the demigod's passing. He knew that she and Hercules were once close, and perhaps, given time, could have been close again. But fate was not going to allow them that opportunity.

It started to rain but Iolaus paid it no mind. It was at least a day's journey to Nemesis' residence. He knew his body was beginning to shut down on him, and he could not afford to take the time to seek shelter from the storm. He had failed Hercules on the battlefield. He would not fail to carry out the demigod's dying wish. He had told Alcmene and Iphicles as requested. That only left Nemesis.

Something was definitely wrong here Hercules, thought as he noted the strange horses and soldiers in his mother's yard. He lengthened his already inhuman stride even further, mounting the porch in a rush and bursting through the door. He was surprised to find Alcmene, Jason and Iphicles seated about the kitchen table and if he were surprised, they were flabbergasted at the sight greeting them. They stared at him as if they had seen a ghost.

Alcmene stumbled from her chair and threw her arms around her son. "You're alive, you're alive," she said running her hands over his face and body, letting her fingers verify what her eyes had seen. Tears of joy coursed down her cheeks.

Iphicles came up and grasped his arm in a hearty handshake. "Gods it is good to see that you are alive, Hercules."

Jason remained in the background of the family reunion studying Hercules' face. He could tell by the look of incomprehension on the demigod's face that he was very surprised by the greeting he was getting.

"Why are you all acting like you thought I was dead?" Hercules finally asked.

Jason stepped forward and addressed his stepson. "Because Iolaus told us you were."

"What! When? You saw him? Then he is here?"

"No he left here," Jason replied, "and traveled on to Cornith to tell Iphicles of your death."

"Then he is at Cornith," Hercules stated turning to Iphicles.

"No, he is not there either," Iphicles replied. "I think he has left Cornith too."

"For where?" Hercules asked in desperation. "I have been tracking him half way across Greece and you tell me I still have not found him?"

"Perhaps it would be best if we sat down and started this story from the beginning," Jason suggested. "I think we all hold bits and pieces of this puzzle that we need to lay on the table to get an idea of the big picture."

They retired to the living room, Alcmene sharing the sofa with her son, holding his hand to keep reassuring herself he was really there.

"I think it would be best for us to tell you what we know first, Hercules," Jason recommended. Hercules shook his head in agreement.

Jason started. "Iolaus showed up at our doorstep. He looked as if Hades' dog had chased him across Greece. I mean I have seen Iolaus looking pretty bad but never like this Hercules. It was not just his physical appearance but also his mental state. He looked, I don't know, haunted is the best term I can think of."

Hercules started to hear Jason use the same word, 'haunted', as the lady from the last village.

Jason frowned slightly as he began again trying to remember exactly what Iolaus had said. "Iolaus told us you were defending the town of Syconlous from barbarians and that you were killed during the battle by a dagger to the heart. Actually, he really didn't tell us more than that. We were so shocked to hear of your death that we did not ask a lot of questions right away and by the time we thought too, Iolaus had disappeared. It seems we now know that he left here and traveled to Cornith to see Iphicles."

Jason paused before adding one more comments. "I got the impression that Iolaus felt he was responsible for your death somehow."

Hercules pondered the strange story that Jason told him. He looked to his brother for the next piece of the tale.

"Well, I have to agree with Jason, Iolaus did look pretty bad when he showed up at my castle but that did not stop him from beating up my guards," Iphicles laughed ironically. "He basically told me the same tale as he told Jason, but perhaps with a little more detail. I too had the impression Iolaus felt he was directly responsible for your death, Hercules. In fact, that is what he said," Iphicles said stroking his chin thoughtfully.

Iphicles used his power of recall, which had sharpened considerably since becoming a King, to try to remember Iolaus' exact words. "I was fighting two of them, using a piece of broken wood as a staff. I wasn't defending his back. I should have been. That is what I was there for. But when I saw the knife flying through the air towards me, I didn't try to knock it aside with my staff or stand to face its pointed edge like a true warrior. No, I ducked beneath its deadly curve allowing it to sail over my head and bury itself in the heart of the greatest hero this world as ever known." Iphicles concluded. A grim silence settled over the room as everyone contemplated what they had just heard.

Finally Jason broke the silence. "And what is your piece to this puzzle Hercules? Obviously you are not dead."

Hercules pushed the confusing thoughts from his brain and concentrated on telling what had happened at Syconlous, at least from his point of view. "Well, the beginning of our tales seem the same. We were in Syconlous and we were helping the villagers against the bandits. It was a long, drawn out fight. The barbarians would throw everything they had at us, break off for a short period and then start all over again. Time after time they did this and it was draining the villagers, Iolaus and I. The breaks in between the fighting were never long enough for any real rest; besides there were lots of wounded needing caring for and fortifications to rebuild. I know I was exhausted and could see Iolaus was too. But you know him, he is not one to stop and rest no matter how bad off he is," Hercules said with a shrug looking at his mother. She smiled back at him in understanding. She knew what Hercules said about Iolaus was true ever since he was a little boy.

Hercules continued on. "It was hard to tell if we were winning or losing the battle at first, but the villagers were giving it everything they had. The barbarians threw one more wave of men at us, the fighting being more intense. I remember thinking this was their last attempt and to defeat them now meant to defeat them for good. I think Iolaus was feeling the same thing because he was fighting harder too, taking chances, going that extra mile."

Hercules paused to reflect. "I also recall being concerned because as willing as Iolaus' spirit was, his flesh was weakening. I could see little signs, a missed kick, a sloppy blow, a little slow off the mark. Towards the end I was even more concerned because I really believe Iolaus didn't know where I was, even when we were fighting side by side." Hercules looked over at Jason who had trained with them at the academy.

"You know how it has always been Jase. Iolaus and I have always had this sixth sense between us, the ability to know where the other person is and what they are doing. It use to amaze Cheiron and he told us it was what made us a perfect team."

Jason nodded his head in agreement. He had seen this mysterious bond between the two warriors and knew what a boon it was to their innate fighting abilities.

"Anyway, like I was saying, I was fighting next to Iolaus and he didn't even know I was there. I moved even closer to him, to make sure I would be nearby if he needed me." Hercules took a deep breath.

"I can see it happening so clearly, like it was all in slow motion. Iolaus had two bandits worrying him. He was armed with a staff, the barbarians with a sword and a staff. He was barely paring or escaping their blows. I saw over to the side, a man holding a knife. He winged it in Iolaus' direction and I knew Iolaus did not see it coming. There wasn't time to yell a warning and I don't even know if he could have responded so I leapt towards him and pushed him down, using my gauntlet to deflect the knife. Unfortunately, I pushed him into the path of the barbarian's staff which clobbered him in the side of the head knocking him unconscious." Hercules' face showed the agony he felt at causing his friend's injury.

Alcmene spoke softly to her son. "It wasn't your fault Hercules. If that knife had found its mark, wouldn't he have been worse off?"

"Yes mother," he answered reluctantly. "But if I hadn't push him so hard, if he weren't so tired, if I had not been in the battle, if I made him-"

Jason burst out laughing, trying to lighten the mood. "Make Iolaus rest! Keep the boy out of a fight, make him do anything! Are you sure it was not you who got clobbered on the head my tall friend? The Iolaus I know would never walk away from a fight. Rest? I think Iolaus was absent the day that they covered that word in school. And as for making him do something he doesn't want to do, well Hercules you may be the strongest person in the world but even you aren't strong enough to lead Iolaus to water and make him drink… or take a bath for that matter."

Hercules grinned and ducked his head a little, knowing Jason was right.

"What happened after that Hercules," Jason prompted.

Hercules' mood turned somber again. "As we suspected, that was the barbarians last push and shortly after Iolaus was injured the fighting ended. The villagers had won, but it was at a high cost in lives," he sighed, remembering the bodies littering the village green, the wives and children who lost their father's to the senseless violence.

"War is a terrible thing," Iphicles spoke solemnly, "whether it is between nations, kingdoms, towns or individuals."

The rest of the room nodded their heads in silent agreement.

"And Iolaus?" Alcmene prompted her son.

"I took him to Markus, the village healer. Other than the bump on his head, and the normal cuts and bruises that you would expect to get in a fight, nothing seemed wrong with Iolaus- except he would not wake up. For a week he laid unconscious. Occasionally he would thrash and scream as if caught in some horrible nightmare, more so towards the end of the week but he did not wake up. Markus gave him various herbal infusions, stimulants as he called them, but they had to affect." Hercules' brow creased as he thought about the next portion of the tale he was telling.

"At the end of the week, one of the village elders came running into Markus' cottage looking for me. It seemed a little girl had fallen into an abandon well and they need my help to get her out. Of course I had to go help," Hercules said in a tone that indicated he was trying to convince himself of the validity of his decision. "Markus got his neighbor Martia to watch over Iolaus while he and I went to rescue the little girl."

Hercules shook his head in disbelief as he continued. "When we got back to the cottage, Iolaus was gone."

"Gone?" the others echoed.

Hercules shook his head affirmative. "Gone. His clothes, his weapons, his travel bag everything gone. No sign of a struggle. It looked like he simply woke up, got dressed and left-, which I guess he did."

"You are trying to tell me he went from being unconscious for a week, to waking up and walking out the door without saying a word to anyone?" Iphicles shook his head in amazement. "How can that be?"

"Well, Markus said it was not unheard of for people to spontaneously awake from comas and be fine," Hercules shrugged. "But until I find Iolaus, I won't know what the real story is." Hercules focused his attention back on Iphicles. "You say he is not in Cornith?"

Iphicles spread his hands. "I went to tell Anton to see to having the horses saddled so we could ride here to see mother. When I returned to the room, I asked Iolaus to accompany us but he said no. He said something like 'she must hear it from my lips and not that of a stranger. She saved my life once, I owe her that.' Anton called for my attention again and I stepped from the room for no more than a minute. When I returned he had vanished and all the searching of castle and Cornith did not turn him up." Iphicles looked at Hercules. "Do you know who 'she' is?"

Hercules mulled the things over in his mind. Iolaus seemed to be telling his family members about his death, but since he didn't have any other immediate family, other than the Gods, who could this woman be? Surely not one of the Gods? Whoever this person was, she had saved Iolaus' life. Serena would have fit the category but she was dead.

A little idea began to tickle at the back of Hercules' mind. Nemesis. His first love. 'Hit woman of the Gods' as Iolaus once called her and yes, she had saved Iolaus' life. Iolaus also knew that Hercules still had unresolved feelings for her. That had to be it.

The others were looking expectantly at him. "I think he went to see Nemesis," Hercules said slowly. "It makes sense."

He leaned over and gave his mother a kiss before extracting his hand from hers. "Mother, I have to go find him."

Alcmene smiled up at her son. "I know. Please, be careful."

"I will."

Nemesis moved to answer the sharp rap on her door. She glanced over at Evander to see if the knock had woken him, but he was still asleep. It puzzled her who would come to see her at this time of day, it being barely daybreak. Cautiously, she opened the door, letting her eyes adjust to the pale morning light. In front of her stood a man, and though she did not immediately recognize the man, she had the oddest feeling she should know him. She took a step closer and then gasped.

"Iolaus!? What has happened? What's wrong? Come inside," she said stepping out of the way to let the man enter her home.

Iolaus shuffled across the doorframe and Nemesis steered him towards the kitchen table. She reached out a hand to guide him to one of the chairs and was astound at how hot the man was on such a cool morning. Glancing at his flushed face, she decided he must be running a temperature and a high one at that.

Iolaus fell wearily into the chair, trying to keep a hold on his mind and body for a few more minutes. That was all he needed. He HAD to complete his mission and then, well he didn't care what happened to him. He forced his head up to gaze at the lovely, dark haired woman who had taken the chair opposite him.

Nemesis reached across the table and took one of his grungy hands in her own pale, delicate ones. "What has brought you here Iolaus?" she pried gently. "Where is Hercules?"

She saw a flash of pain in his haunted eyes at the mention of his partner's name. A cold sick feeling began to grow in the pit of her stomach and she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer to her question.

Iolaus' tried to think of a way to break the news gently to this woman, but his fever addled brain could barely string two coherent words together. He finally blurted out, "Hercules is dead."

Nemesis withdrew her hand from his and covered her mouth in horror. The first thing that came to mind was this was some sort of terrible joke, but one look at Iolaus told her that was not the case.

Iolaus covered his face with his hands, then slid them up into his tangled locks. "He is dead and I killed him," he moaned in a tone that tore at Nemesis' heart.

"Iolaus, no," she managed to eke out but he did not hear her. His head slowly sank to his forearms on the tabletop. "Iolaus?" she asked. Receiving no answer, she hurried around the table and gently shook him. "Iolaus?", but he had passed out in her kitchen. The heat radiating from his emaciated body was like that of a forge. "Oh Iolaus," she whispered softly. "What has happened to you- and Hercules?"

Her mind drifted back to the day Iolaus had stood up against the Enforcer to save Hercules. The man had had the courage the Gods lacked. To spite the obvious danger to himself, Iolaus had attempted to stop the water lady and in doing so had paid the price in bruises and broken bones for his efforts. But Nemesis knew then, as she knew now, that the man in front of her would have gladly given his life for Hercules without the bat of an eye. For him to say that he killed Hercules, well something more had to be going on here. She owed it to Iolaus and Hercules, wherever he might be, to get to the bottom of it. Both men had risked their lives for her and Evander, and she would now try to repay that debt.

Though not an easy task, she managed to half carry and half drag the unconscious man to her narrow bed. In moving him, she discovered the blood soaked bandage on his left arm and one whiff of the bandage told her that it was at least one of the sources for his fever. She could smell the wound was rancid and removing the blood-encrusted linen confirmed her theory.

Praising the foresight she had had in learning about medicine when Evander was born, Nemesis set about to help Iolaus. She got her herbs, lots of clean linen and water and went to work on the unconscious man. Bathing him in cool water, helped to reduce the fever and remove the layers of grime that covered his body. It was well into the morning by the time she had him reasonably well cleaned, his hair washed, his face shaved and a poultice on his arm to draw the infection out. In her administrations, she found no other signs of injuries other than exhaustion and starvation. Judging by his loose clothes and his general appearance, taking care of himself had not been high on his list of priorities. When she finished, she held Evander on her lap and watched as the once mighty hunter drew shallow breaths. Why had the man allowed himself to come to this state?

Through the entire process, Iolaus did not stir and she was hard pressed to say if he were unconscious or in a deep, exhausted sleep. She wanted to go for the healer, fearing there was more wrong with the man than her limited training showed, but felt it unwise to leave him at this point. In a few hours, Kiro, the boy that brought her fresh eggs every day, would be by and she would ask him to fetch the town healer. In the meantime, she would continue to bathe him with cool water to reduce the fever. She smoothed the unruly blonde hair back from his handsome features and wondered again what had gone on between him and Hercules.

Even for Hercules, it was at least a two-day journey from Thebes to Nemesis' village. As near as he could figure from what he had pieced together from Iphicles and Jason, he must be about two days behind Iolaus. He prayed fervently that his guess that the hunter went to see Nemesis was correct.

He ran back through what he knew to date. It appeared Iolaus had woken up while he and Markus the healer were helping the little girl. The earlier blow to his head must have caused some damage and for some reason, Iolaus thought Hercules was dead. He could imagine how this would have affected his friend and explained why the people who had seen him on his journey to Thebes had described him as lost and empty. Hercules could still remember how he felt the first time Iolaus had died in his arms fighting what turned out to be the Amazons. Hercules shook his head to dispel those painful memories.

That still did not explain why Iolaus left Markus' hut unannounced. Hercules, suspicious by nature, could not help to wonder what roles his brothers and sisters on Olympus had in this situation. Hercules' sixth sense was getting that prickly feeling that happened when greater forces were at work. This whole situation smacked of having the Gods hands on it. Ares? Hera? Both were equally good candidates. Hercules shook a fist in the air 'If you hurt him I swear, there is no place you can hide that I won't track you down.' He increased his stride with the feeling every second now counted.

Slowly, he woke, tilting on the edge of wakefulness and sleep. Exhausted, fuzzy-headed, arm aching, he just wanted to let go of reality and fall back into the dream world. As he was about to do that, a small fact drifted across his muddled mind and forced him over the edge into full consciousness. Hercules was dead.

Iolaus' eyes flew open and he immediately began to struggle to sit up.

"Hey. Take it easy," a feminine voice scolded.

Ignoring the voice, Iolaus managed to prop himself up against the wall and sat there panting and waiting for the world to spin a little slower so he could get off.

"Iolaus?" Nemesis asked in concern.

The dazed look in his eyes was slowly replaced by one of recognition and then pain. "He's dead Nemesis." Iolaus croaked, his voice echoing the wretchedness in his eyes.

Nemesis moved to the bed, sat on the edge and wrapped her arms around the haunted hunter. In a moment of weakness, the man surrendered to her arms, allowing them to draw and hold close. The tears that he had managed to keep in check since Alcmene's began to flow freely down his cheeks. Nemesis stroked his hair and made soothing noise, while the hunter wept with all his heart for his lost friend.

Eventually, Iolaus got control of himself, pushed back from Nemesis and held her at arms-length. His face was still flushed with the remnants of the fever, his eyes red rimmed from crying. Searching Nemesis' eyes and finding only compassion and sympathy, he quietly whispered, "Thanks."

Nemesis nodded, smiled and brushed the sweat-dampened curls back from his slightly fevered forehead. "That's what friends are for," she simply stated.

Iolaus winced and glanced away sharply when she said the word 'friends'. He stared down at the rough spun blanket covering his lower extremities, plucking at the material in agitation. "But I wasn't," he said in a voice that broke Nemesis heart. "I wasn't there for him and now he is dead."

Nemesis placed her delicate hand under Iolaus', chin, forcing him to look at her. "I find that hard to believe," she said calmly. "Why don't you tell me what happened and let me judge for myself."

He hesitated for a moment, trying to look away but Nemesis would not let him. Finally he began his tale of the battle of Syconlous.

"… and I ducked. I could have, should have tried to deflect the knife or let it hit me. Anything to save his life. The world needs Hercules-" he said his voice trailing off into silence.

"And it needs you too Iolaus," Nemesis added.

Iolaus gave her a half smile that clearly showed he did not believe what she said for a minute.

"If you could do it over again, are you even sure you could have prevented his death? You have to face the fact that maybe there was nothing you could have done to stop Hercules' death, even if you had a second chance."

"No," Iolaus cried vehemently. "I know I could have stopped it." He paused a moment and an odd look crossed his face. "A second chance, of course! That's it. He did it before; maybe he'll do it again. I have to try!"

With newfound resolve, Iolaus pushed the covers back and sprang from the bed, nearly dumping Nemesis on to the floor. He swayed for a moment when his feet hit the floor before he gained his equilibrium. Quickly scanning the cottage, he spotted the rest of his clothes. Yanking on his pants, boots and vest, he was out the door before Nemesis even had a chance to figure out what was going on.

"Iolaus!" she cried after the retreating figure. When he showed no signs of stopping she ran after him and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Where are you going? What are you doing? You're not well enough to travel anywhere. You have a fever, you are exhausted and-"

Iolaus grabbed her by the shoulders, his fever bright eyes boring into hers with an intensity that frightened her. "It doesn't matter. Don't you see? Maybe I can change what has happened. It is a long shot but I have to take the chance- now. Tomorrow may be too late. Thanks for your help. I'll never forget you." He leaned over and gave her a hasty kiss on her cheek, before turning and setting off again.

"At least let me come with you," she cried in desperation after the fleeing man.

"Thanks Nemesis, but this is something I have to do alone. Besides, you have to take care of Evander." He entered the woods and disappeared from sight.

She sighed in frustration as she watched the weary hunter stumble off into the words, knowing there was nothing more she could say or do to stop him.

Hercules arrived at Nemesis' house as the sun was going to bed that night. Needless to say, she was shocked to see the living-breathing demigod on her doorstep.

"But Iolaus said you were dead!"

"The rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated," Hercules said mirthlessly. "Nemesis, Iolaus believes I am dead. He told Mother and Iphicles the same thing. What did he tell you?"

Nemesis related the tale of Iolaus' visit to her dwelling.

"I have to find him and clear this up, Hercules said desperately. "You say he left here this morning. Do you have any clue where he was going?"

Nemesis thought back to her conversation with Iolaus. "No, not really. He said it was his fault you died. I asked him if he was so sure that he could have changed things if he had a second chance. That is when," she said in a puzzled tone, "he suddenly he leapt from the bed and left. He kept muttering something about he did it before, he could do it again. I'm sorry. But that is all I can remember. I would have traveled after him but with Evander-"

Hercules smiled at her in understanding before leaning back in the chair, lost in thought. He did it before. Who did it before? And what did he do? A second chance-. "Ares," he said aloud with conviction.

"Ares?" Nemesis asked confused.

"Ares sent Iolaus back into the past once to stop my Mother from being killed before I was born. A second chance. I'll bet Iolaus is going to petition Ares to allow him to go to the past and change my death."

"But why would Ares do that? He wants you dead. Why would Iolaus even think Ares would make such a deal?"

"Iolaus is not thinking very clearly at the moment. However, if I know Ares he will certainly use this situation to his advantage. Isn't there a temple to Ares east of here?"

"Yes. About a half day walk."

"That must be were Iolaus is heading. I have to go," Hercules said urgently. He gave Nemesis a kiss and Evander a hug. "Thank you for helping him and me once again."

"I wish I could have done more, kept him here-."

"Nemesis, no one can keep Iolaus where he doesn't want to be. You did what you could and I am grateful." With that Hercules gave her another kiss then walked off to track down his friend, praying he got to Iolaus before Ares did something to the valiant warrior.

Iolaus entered the dreary temple of Ares without hesitation. Dark, dank, cold, it reminded Iolaus of the pathway to Hades. He scanned the temple. Empty.

He was operating on pure adrenaline; on the impossible hope that Ares would help him. Marching to the center of the room, he screamed out Ares name. Stone silence greeted his call. Frustrated, Iolaus walked across the temple to a pedestal with a clay sculpture on it. Using all his might, he toppled it to the floor where it burst into a 100 ugly pieces. "Ares," he screamed again.

A flash of blue light illuminated the room and a crackling bolt of energy caught Iolaus in the chest flinging him back against one of the temple's rock walls.

"You are the most irritating mortal. Give me one good reason why I should not kill you right here and now?" Ares growled at the fallen hunter.

Iolaus groaned trying desperately to hold on to consciousness. The driving thought that he was the only one that could save Hercules, gave him strength and he slowly forced his limbs to obey and made his way to his feet. He would not allow his body to betray Hercules again.

Ares stood watching the man struggle, arms crossed on his black, leather clad chest. He had been watching this little drama unfold and he already knew why Iolaus was here. The fish was hooked; all that Ares had to do was carefully reel him in.

Upon gaining his feet, Iolaus unsteadily made his way over to where the God of War stood. "Send me back to the past again," he demanded.

Ares laughed in the hunter's face. "You come in here, wreck my temple and then demand I help you? You are a strange little man."

Iolaus bristled at being called little but managed to hold his tongue.

Ares was enjoying himself immensely; mortals were such fun play toys. He mock-glared down at the shorter blonde man. "Suppose you tell me why I should do this for you and for that matter why you want to go back into the past?"

Looking Ares straight in the eyes Iolaus answered without flinching. "I want to save Hercules from dying."

Ares burst out laughing again. "Oh that is good. You want me to send you into the past, so you can stop Hercules from dying. In case you haven't been paying attention these past 30 years, I have been trying to kill Hercules. Why would I want to save him now that my dream has finally come true?"

Iolaus stood his ground and stared back at Ares, though his addled mind was whirling. He had no clue why Ares would want to help him. This whole idea was stupid but he had to try anyway. What could he offer the God of War that would make up for Hercules death? Nothing. In desperation he blurted out, "Name it. I'll do anything you want."

"Anything I want? What could I possibly want from you that I couldn't already take?" Ares queried.

"My loyalty," he offered. "Let me go back, save Hercules, and I will do whatever you say."

Ares stroked his beard, considering the offer. This was getting more interesting by the minute. He had planned to let the runt beg for a while, then kill him and leave him here for Hercules to find. It would rip his brother's-, half-brother's, Ares reminded himself, heart out to find that his best friend had sacrificed his own life for that of the demigod. Ares, of course, would be sure to tell his baby brother just how much that he, the great Hercules, was responsible for Iolaus' death.

However, Iolaus' offer had intriguing possibilities. Iolaus as a willing slave. Well, that was infinitely more fun. Yes. This had great potential. Of course he didn't have to send Iolaus to the past to save Hercules since the demigod wasn't even dead, but a little slight-of-hand the gullible mortal would believe he saved Hercules.

Ares rubbed his hands in glee. This was so much better than he hoped. He smoothed his hand across his beard again as if he were contemplating the idea. Iolaus fidgeted impatiently in front of him.

"Ok," Ares finally said. "Deal."

Iolaus stuck out his hand and grasped the one Ares offered. "Deal," he replied. "Now send me back."

Ares hit him with a power bolt, knocking Iolaus unconscious to the stone floor. "You are a cocky one," Ares grinned, "I like that. But, don't mess with the God of War."

Ares would send Iolaus back to the healer. Markus could administer his little miracle drug to the hunter again but this time, instead of convincing Iolaus he killed Hercules, Markus would convince the warrior he saved Hercules. Then, Ares would take his revenge on Hercules by making his little buddy do the dastardliest deeds he could think of. Ares had a vivid imagination and he could think of some of the neatest tasks the little irritating mortal would perform in the name of the God of War.

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun," the God of War crowed.

Ares was ready to disappear when Hercules burst though the temple door. "Not so fast Ares."

"You are too late Hercules," Ares laughed. "He is mine," and with a wave of his hand, Ares made the inert form of Iolaus disappear from the temple.

Hercules dashed forward to the place where Iolaus had lain a second ago. "Ares!" he screamed in frustration reaching out to throttle his brother. "What have you done with him?"

Ares stepped aside and held a finger up in the air. "Ut-ut-ah. Touch me and your precious little companion dies. I promise you that."

Hercules reeled in his anger and stood, hands clenched at his sides, staring at his hated half-brother. "You so much as harm a hair on his head and I will hunt you down to the ends of heaven and earth Ares."

"As fun as that might be brother," he smirked, "it would not alter the fact that Iolaus would be dead. And did I mention, it would be your fault he died?"

Hercules stood seething, knowing Ares would carry out his threats. "What do you want Ares?"

"Originally? I wanted Iolaus dead and for you to feel it was your fault. But your miniature friend offered me an even better proposition. He offered me his services, to be my slave, in return for your life."

"But I am not dead. You tricked him."

Ares waved a hand casually in the air. "How about that. I guess I did. I am such a tease."

"How Ares? How did you convince Iolaus I was dead?"

"Haven't figured that out yet have we? Ok, I'll be a sport. I'll tell you just cause we are brothers. A new drug, that does, well, really nifty things to a mortal's mind; makes them open to suggestions shall we say. A mortal can 'plant' images in another mortals mind, images that are so real that they become reality so to speak," Ares chuckled.

Ares moved over to his throne, sat down and placed his hands behind his head before continuing on. "Ah, but a God, well with the help of this drug a God can control a mortal; body and soul. Neat possibilities hmmm? A whole Army of mortals doing whatever I tell them. The scenarios are endless. We needed to try this drug out on someone and that is where your little buddy steps into the picture. A guinea pig I believe you would call him. Of course, it doesn't have FDA approval yet so I can't tell you what the side effects are, but hey, who cares. These are expendable mortals right?"

Hercules wanted to reach out and wipe the stupid smirk off his brother's face.

"You remember Markus, the healer? He discovered this wonderful plant and it came to Hera, and consequently my attention. Mother doesn't miss a thing you know. Anyway, Markus fed his little concoction to the runt and then told him you were dead. Iolaus ate it up with a spoon. He was so convinced he let the great Hercules die that he is now ready to do anything- and I mean anything to get you back. Even," Ares said with a dramatic pause, "pledge himself to me. Kinda neat, huh?"

"Never. I won't allow this," Hercules growled.

"Oh, but you have no choice brother. Iolaus freely swore himself to me, to do whatever I say."

"He won't do what you ask. He'd rather die first."

"Ya know brother, that is my take on the situation too. Hmmm, interesting that we see eye to eye on this subject. Who'd guessed? Anyway, I really win no matter what. If Iolaus won't do what I tell him, and I have some great tasks lined up for him, then I will kill him. But who knows, maybe I can corrupt your precious little mortal and wouldn't you hate that Hercules. Either way, I get what I want. God, I love it when a plan works." Chuckling wildly, Ares disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"Ares!" Hercules yelled in the empty temple, the sound reverberating off the rock walls. He whirled and swiftly left the structure. He had to find Iolaus and he was guessing this long road was going to circle back to where it began in Syconlous.

Iolaus woke up in Markus' cottage to find the healer sitting at his bedside. The memories or at least what he thought were the memories, of the past days came flooding back to him. Ares had sent him back to the battle and this time he had saved Hercules. He glanced over at the bandaged wound on his arm. Yes, he had allowed the knife to hit him and not plunge into Hercules' heart.

Hercules was alive! Iolaus' heart rejoiced, but where was the demigod? Iolaus' eyes frantically scanned the room looking for his partner.

"Hercules?" he croaked.

"Shush. He is fine," Markus answered as he offered him some more of the drug-laced tea. Iolaus obediently drank it down. "He had to go help another village but left you in my care until you were well enough to travel after him."

Iolaus sunk gratefully back into the bed and sighed. Everything was all right. Hercules was safe and- Iolaus' heart sank- he now was pledged to Ares.

Iolaus closed his eyes again wallowing in his newfound pain. He had given himself freely to Ares, he groaned to himself. Then he remembered why he did it, to save Hercules' life and it was worth it he swore furiously to himself. Besides, if what Ares asked him to do was too horrible, he would simply refuse. Granted, Ares would kill him but as he told Nemesis, the world needed Hercules; it did not need Iolaus. Iolaus sank back into unconscious- the nightmares suddenly seeming more comforting than the reality he soon had to face.

Markus watched as the blonde warrior drifted off again. This drug was wonderful, he thought, immensely pleased with himself. When administered with enough strength, it allowed him to basically shape a person's thoughts to whatever he wanted like he had done with Iolaus. First, he used it to convince Iolaus that Hercules was dead and then to convince him Hercules was alive. It was truly amazing. He hoped the Gods would be pleased with his work and reward him well. Markus giggled to himself in anticipation.

Hercules was going to need a new pair of boots by the time he finished this journey. Moving like the wind, he only stopped briefly to eat and rest each night before setting out again. Getting to Syconlous quickly was his driving focus; he had to find Iolaus before something happened to his courageous friend.

He mentally cursed his Olympus family as he traveled. It was bad enough they plagued him all the time, but picking on Iolaus was getting to be their second favorite pastime.

He knew that his impetuous friend sometimes brought the wrath of the Gods down on his own stubborn head. Like the time Iolaus had suggested that temples be built to he and Hercules, and then got struck by lightening, but that was typical Iolaus. Since they were boys, Iolaus had always leapt first and thought second. His friend had faults, but he loved him dearly. Hercules hurried even faster through the countryside, fueled by his love for his friend.

Iolaus was ready to leave Syconlous. Markus had told him he still was not fully recovered but Iolaus had brushed his concerns aside saying he would take it easy on the trail. Markus had rebound the wound on Iolaus arm and told him to keep it clean and dry or an infection could set in. Iolaus nodded his head to show he heard and shoved the herbs and extra bandages in his pack that Markus handed him, along with the water skin the healer had filled for him. He thanked the healer and offered to pay him for his time but the healer had waved him off, saying he had been happy to help.

Iolaus set off from the healers with no place in mind to go, except to get as far away from Hercules as possible. He needed time alone to figure this thing with Ares out. 'No,' thought Iolaus sadly. 'Be truthful with yourself Iolaus. This is where our paths must part. I am too much of a risk to Hercules. I must face whatever happens on my own.' He melted into the woods, his heart sad but at least he felt good about one thing he had accomplished; he had given Hercules back to the world.

Hercules arrived in Syconlous going directly to the healer's cottage. Grabbing the slimy healer by his shirtfront, Hercules had dangled the man in the air demanding to know where Iolaus was. When Markus denied any further knowledge of Iolaus' whereabouts Hercules threw the protesting man over his shoulder and strode out of the village, up the side of a hill and held the man over the edge of cliff.

"Now, do you want to start telling me the truth?" he asked as he shook the man over the cliff.

Markus started blabbing, the anger he saw in the demigod's eyes overshadowing any fear he felt about betraying Ares. "It was not my fault. I accidentally stumbled upon this plant, that when prepared properly, has a hypnotic effect on the human brain. It makes the person open to suggestions. In fact, as Iolaus proved, you can paint a whole history that doesn't even exist," he added almost proudly.

A low growl from Hercules made him quite contrite again. "But it wasn't my idea. Hera and Ares heard about this and drug and Ares came to visit me one day. He said he had a little mission for me and would reward me handsomely. "

Hercules brought the man back onto firm ground and dropped him. "People like you make me sick," he said wiping his hands on his pants in disgust. "So you used the drug on Iolaus when I brought him to you from the battlefield." Markus nodded his head affirmative. "And whenever you were not around, I planted the ideas in his head. Per Ares instructions, I told him you were dead and it was his fault for not protecting you. I told him it was your dying wish that he travel and tell your mother, brother and someone called Nemesis about your death. I have to confess I don't know why Ares wanted that but who am I to question the God of War?"

"Where is he now Markus?"

"I don't know." Hercules made as to pick him up again and the frightened man crab-clawed his way backwards from the hero. "I swear," he blubbered. "I don't know. Ares brought him to my cottage and told me I was to give him the drug again and tell Iolaus you were alive. I did as he commanded. But he left this morning, but in good health, except-"

Hercules glared at the quaking man.

"Except I did taint his water container with the drug, as Ares ordered. But I swear I don't know where he went- maybe south? That seemed to be the direction he went. Please, you have to believe me. He only left a few hours ago. Surely you can catch him if you hurry," Markus whined.

"Not if he doesn't want to be caught," Hercules muttered under his breath as he walked away and left the sniveling man on the ground.

"Wait! What about me? Who is going to protect me from Ares when he finds out I told you about this?" Markus cried.

"You should have thought about that a long time ago," Hercules said drolly as hurried off to try to track down his friend.

Iolaus nearly jumped a foot when Ares suddenly materialized on the trail in front of him. "I hate it when you guys do that," he swore vehemently.

"Ok buddy," Ares said with a self-satisfied sneer. "Time to go to work."

Iolaus' blood changed to ice water in his veins. He knew this day would eventually come but he'd hoped he'd have more time before Ares demanded his allegiance. Trying not to show his mounting fear, the shorter blond hunter folded his arms across his chest and stared defiantly up at the God of War. "And what would you have me do, Oh great Ares," he said insolently.

Ares shot him a glance that dripped with pure hatred. "I could wipe your miserable existence off this Earth with a single thought cur," Ares growled menacingly.

"So go ahead," Iolaus replied flippantly.

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you," Ares countered, reining in his anger and putting an arm around the others man shoulder. "But no. I think it is more amusing having you alive and suffering."

Quick as a flash, Ares spun the shorter man around, grabbed the front of his vest and hauled his feet off the ground. "But remember, toad, who is the boss here and keep a civil tongue in that stupid mouth of yours," Ares barked as he flung Iolaus through the air to crash into a tree.

Iolaus hit the trunk with a grunt and slid to the ground, the breath knocked out of him, the world spinning like a top. He sat their dazed, wondering if he would ever learn to keep his trap shut in situations like this.

"Now listen runt," Ares commanded. "There is a carriage that will be coming down that road very soon. Your mission is to stop it and kill the little girl in it."

Iolaus' eyes opened wide in fear and he struggled to his feet. "Kill a child! But why? What could she have ever done to you?"

"It is what she is going to do. You see, she is the only daughter of a powerful King. You will kill her with this knife," Ares instructed tossing a wicked looking curved dagger to Iolaus who instinctively caught it, "and her father will think his enemies are behind this little misdeed. He will be in such grief, and I, of course, will sympathetically encourage him to start a glorious, full scale war to avenge his daughter's death," Ares said salivating in anticipation. "Oh yeah, this is gonna be good," he said rubbing his hands together in glee.

"I'll be no part of this." Iolaus cried as he flung the knife to the ground with disgust.

"Oh, I think you will shrimp."

"No, I won't. Go ahead, kill me. I don't care but I will not take the innocent life of a child so you can start a war."

Ares raised his eyebrows and grinned at the defiant hunter. "Ah, but that is the beauty of it. You have no choice."

"Kill me if you want, but you cannot force me to do anything."

"Oh can't I," Ares intoned smugly and Iolaus involuntarily found himself stooping to pick up the knife from where it lay on the grass. Iolaus panicked as his body refused to obey him and his traitorous hand grasped the sharp instrument of death and waved it aloof.

"How are you doing this?" Iolaus panted, vainly trying to regain control of his own body.

"Easy my dear fellow. You recall in the temple that you pledged yourself to me? Well, that gives me certain rights over you. One of the 'perks' of a freely given soul is physical manipulation of its owners body," Ares lied through his teeth. It had nothing do with that, and all to do with the drug-laced water Iolaus was drinking. Ares was doing nothing more than manipulating Iolaus' drugged mind as Markus had done, only as a God, he could do it in real time.

"I can make you do ANYTHING I want," Ares laughed evilly, enjoying his duplicity, "and you are powerless to stop me. Listen my little reluctant warrior," Ares said putting a hand to his ear. "The carriage approaches. Shall we go?"

Iolaus struggled in his mind but it had no effect on his physical being, which started down the path to intercept the on-coming carriage. Stumbling on the rock-strewn dirt, he fell to the ground and proceeded to tumble down the steep incline onto the roadway below. Ares inane laughter chased after him, entrapping him in its evil web.

The driver of the carriage saw the hapless man's decent to the slope and barely managed to pull the team of horses to a halt before they trampled the poor soul who came to rest in the middle of the road.

"What is going on out there?" a voice demanded harshly from inside the carriage. The door flew opened and an older, grey haired fellow stepped forth from the carriage, his bearing regal in nature.

"Nothing sire," the driver quickly replied. "Just a poor soul who rolled down the slope onto the roadway." The driver leapt from the carriage and trotted over to the struggling Iolaus, who was trying to catch his breath and sit up. Ares laughter was ringing in his ears as his limbs refused to obey him; his mind was beating itself helplessly against its prison walls.

"I'll move him to one side and we will be on our way Sire," the driver said as he grabbed the woozy man by the arms and proceeded to drag him out of the road.

The four guards following the carriage drew their horses up and sat in a bored manner, waiting for the driver to finish his errand of mercy.

Iolaus felt his mind being shoved aside as Ares strengthened his control over him again. Iolaus' mind screamed in frustration as the sunlight flashed off the knife's highly polished and he drove the wicked instrument into the unsuspecting driver's shoulder. Disbelief washed across the driver's face as the blade skirted across his shoulder, leaving a deep gash. Disgusted with the inaccuracy of his stab, the Ares controlled Iolaus backhanded the driver in the face knocking him senseless.

With the knife in his hand, the Iolaus puppet bound to his feet racing for the mounted guards. Caught unaware by the speed and ferocity of the attack, Iolaus managed to fling one of the unsuspecting guard's from his horse. A swift quick to the head placed the man out of action for the moment. The remaining guards dismounted and formed a circle around the small stranger, while the King retreated inside the carriage to protect his daughter.

Ares was enjoying himself making the wild warrior spar with the guards. It was a head rush to have total control over someone else's body and Ares relished the feeling. He had to admit, Iolaus was a superb fighter. What an asset to his team Iolaus could have been if he had not taken up with his goody-two sandals brother Hercules. Oh well, maybe in his next life, Ares sighed as he manipulated the blond warrior to take down yet another guard.

Ares was so intent on the scene in front of him that he did not see his half-brother step up behind him. "That's enough Ares," Hercules barked as his fist flew out and connected with the bearded mans' face. The God of War flew backwards through the sky, relinquishing his control over Iolaus.

Iolaus, released from Ares manipulations, staggered and stopped fighting. His hesitation cost him dearly as the remaining guards closed in on him. One landed a substantial blow to his ribs and the hunter doubled over, writhing in pain. The guards did not let up but continued to attack the faltering hunter driving the weakened man to his knees and finally to sprawl face first in the dirt.

Hercules waded into the fight and threw the guards off his injured partner. "Leave him alone," Hercules commanded. "You have been tricked by Ares."

The King peered out the window of the carriage, then emerged from it. "I know you," he stated addressing the demigod, who was protecting the huddled man in the road from his guards. "You are Hercules. You saved my kingdom from the sea serpent."

Hercules looked up and studied the figure. "King Entrode," he replied with a small nod.

"It seems I owe you thanks again for saving me and my daughter from that ruffian," King Entrode said waving his hand at Iolaus.

"It was not his fault King Entrode. Ares was controlling him through the use of a mind drug. Ares forced him to attack your carriage. This is my partner, Iolaus."

Iolaus managed to roll to his knees and raise his spinning head to look up dazedly at Hercules. 'Drug? What drug?' his muddled mind wondered. Holding his head aloft took too much effort and he let it sag down against his chest.

"But he viciously attacked my driver with a knife, not to mention my guards." The king commanded his remaining troops to tie up the bandit. "He will be brought back to Seacus to jail," the King announced.

"King Entrode, listen to me," Hercules said placing himself between the downed Iolaus and the advancing guards. "Iolaus didn't know what he was doing. I told you, Ares was controlling him."

Hercules looked around to point out the God of War to the King but he was nowhere to be found. "I will get you for this Ares," he swore under his breath.

He turned his attention back to the King. "Look, I'll prove it to you. When someone is under the influence of this drug, you can make suggestions to them that they think are real. If you are a God, as Ares has proven, it is even possible to control their physical bodies."

The King sighed skeptically at the hero and tapped his foot on the ground. "You expect me to believe the God of Wars, with all his resources, used this one little man to attack me and all my guards? Absurd."

Iolaus involuntarily groaned and Hercules immediately crouched down in the dirt next to his injured partner. "How do you feel?" he asked in concern.

"I feel like I am going to be violently ill," the hunter replied as his stomach threatened to rebel.

"No, you don't," Hercules said sharply.

"Ok," Iolaus meekly replied. "You are right, I don't feel sick anymore."

Hercules stared at his friend in shock. He believed that Iolaus was under the influence of drugs, but to see much how it allowed him to control his best friend was frightening. Hercules repressed a shudder, but came up with an idea on how to prove Iolaus' innocence to the King.

"I'm sorry my friend to put you through this," he whispered. In a commanding voice Hercules instructed Iolaus to rise. The smaller man nodded and using Hercules as a support, regained to his feet. He stared with glazed eyes at his partner, as if waiting for his next command.

"Iolaus," Hercules said reaching out a hand to steady his swaying partner "It is really hot out here isn't it buddy."

Iolaus nodded his head slowly in agreement even though if anything the day held a slight nip.

"You must be sweating with that vest. Why don't you take it off?" Hercules suggested throwing all his powers of persuasion behind his thoughts. Iolaus obediently stripped his vest off and handed it to his friend.

"There. Are you satisfied? He did what I told him too," Hercules said waving the purple vest in the air as proof.

"What does that prove?" the King snorted. "Nothing. You are absolutely right. He did what you told him to, so what. I would do what you said too if I could escape jail by doing so."

Frustrated by the King's lack of belief, Hercules snapped, "All right, then suppose you whisper something to me that you want Iolaus to do. If he does it, would you be satisfied then?"

The King considered the proposal then nodded his head. "Yes, that seems like a fair test. But you cannot talk to him or touch him. You must manipulate his actions solely with your mind as you claim Ares did."

"But I'm only half a God," Hercules protested.

The King folded his arms across his chest. "If you cannot prove this to me, then he goes to Seacus to jail.

Seeing no other choice, Hercules agreed to the King's conditions. He prayed that his injured friend could hold it together for a little longer. Hercules mentally suggested to Iolaus that he was feeling much better now and he saw the hunter straighten his stance in response.

The King leaned over and whispered in his ear and Hercules nodded to show he understood.

'Come on my thick skulled friend. Listen to me,' Hercules forcefully thought at his partner.

A few tense minutes passed. Iolaus stared at his best friend but he did not move a muscle.

Hercules concentrated harder trying to reach his friend.

Suddenly Iolaus crouched on the ground, placed his hands under his armpits and began to make clucking noises like a chicken. The Kings' guardsmen broke out in laughter at the small man's antics.

Shocked and embarrassed the King begged Hercules to make the man stop behaving like a chicken. "I believe you. I'm sorry. Please make him stop."

Hercules thought at Iolaus to stop. The glazed look left the warrior's eyes as he crumbled in a heap on the earth. With a cry of dismay, Hercules rushed to companion's side to support his tousled blond head on his leather-clad knees.

Pain-filled eyes stared up at him in confusion. "What was I doing?" Iolaus gasped in pain as he struggled to sit up.

"Lie still and don't ask."

The King walked over to where Hercules knelt in the dirt cradling his friend's body. "I am sorry I doubted your word Hercules. Please accept my sincerest apologizes."

Hercules nodded curtly to the King, gathered up Iolaus in his arms and carried him to a nearby tree. The demigod tenderly lowered the suffering hunter to rest in the soft grass in the shade.

Iolaus didn't have a clue what was going on and for the moment he really didn't care. His ribs hurt, his head hurt and the world was starting to get dark and fuzzy on the edge of his vision. The course of doing nothing seemed very wise to him at the moment.

After making sure Iolaus was settled, Hercules carried the injured driver to the carriage. One of the guards tied his horse to the rear, climbed into the driver's seat and took control of the team. Without further ado, the King and his entourage were on their way down the road again.

Hercules hurried over to where he had left Iolaus. He gazed at his partner. The weeks of mental and physical torment showed in every part of his friend's being. Bending down next to his injured companion, he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Marshaling his dwindling facilities, Iolaus began to fire questions at the demigod. "What is wrong with me? What did I do? Did I injure those men? Why would I do that?" Iolaus exclaimed growing more and more distraught by his inability to understand what was happening to him. "What is wrong with me," he repeated in mounting distress. He started to flail wildly, breaking free of the demigod's grasp and managing to climb to his knees.

"Iolaus, please, stop. You are hurting yourself," Hercules pleaded as he reached to stop his friend from trying to stand. The hunter sagged back on his knees, then suddenly began to viciously punch the tree trunk with his fist.

"What is wrong with me- What is wrong with me," Iolaus wailed over and over, his voice pitching higher and higher in his mounting agitation.

Hercules grabbed Iolaus' bleeding hand and forced the smaller man to stop injuring himself further. Iolaus turned his angry, confused, frustrated eyes on his partner. "What is wrong with me?" he whispered pathetically.

The demigod's heart broke at the desperation in his friend's voice. "Trust me. It is not your fault Iolaus. You will be fine." Hercules took a steadying breath, hating what he was about to do, but knowing it was necessary. "Iolaus. Listen to me buddy. You are tired, so very, very tired. You cannot keep your eyes open friend. All you want to do is sleep. Go to sleep Iolaus."

The blonde man's eyelids began to sag and within a minute, he was fast asleep in the demigod's arms.

"Forgive me, my friend," Hercules whispered as he picked his partner up and headed back to Nemesis' house.

"He brainwashed me?" Iolaus asked again in puzzlement as he sat, propped up on a bed in Nemesis house, cradling a cup of tea.

It had been nearly a week since the two men, one conscious and one unconscious had taken refuge at Nemesis' dwelling. Iolaus spent the majority of the week sleeping, waking up long enough to eat a few bites before falling back into an exhausted slumber. As the days pasted, he was gradually able to stay awake for longer and longer periods. As his body recovered so did his mind and he began to question Hercules.

"Yes," Hercules replied. "The drug is similar to that one that was used in the cult you and your cousin stumbled upon."

"Wow. So I would have done anything Ares told me and been helpless to stop it?"

Hercules shrugged his powerful shoulders. "I don't know Iolaus. Could he have made you actually kill someone against you will-" Hercules spread his hands and shrugged.

"We can't leave something as dangerous as that laying around Herc. We have to do something- now" Iolaus proclaimed as he made to jump to his feet. Hercules reached out a hand and forced the man back on the bed.

"Whoa. You are not going anywhere. Besides, I already had a little talk with 'Mother Nature' and she agreed to make the plant become extinct. Have no fear my friend. It will be used be used again."

Iolaus looked in distaste at his now empty water canteen that sat innocently on a nearby table. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to keep drinking that poisoned water Markus put in my bag."

"You couldn't have known Iolaus. The drug is tasteless and odorless."

Iolaus took another sip of the tea as his brain wandered through the events of the past month. A look of remorse settled in his eyes as he stumbled onto one path.

"I can't believe the grief I must have caused your family by telling them you were dead," Iolaus whispered as he dropped his head in shame. "Your poor mother."

Hercules voice held total compassion as he replied. "Iolaus, no one suffered more than you my friend."

Iolaus took a deep, shuddering breath and the two men sat alone in silent house. Nemesis and Evander had gone to town for supplies giving the two heroes time for reconciliation.

Eventually, Iolaus raised his bright, tear rimmed eyes to look at his heart-brother. "I don't ever want to go through that again. It was torture thinking you were dead. I hope I die before you do or better yet we die back to back like we said we would as boys."

An icy chill blew through the house causing Hercules to shiver. "I hope neither one of us dies for a long, long time. Now can we change the subject please."

Nodding slowly to indicate he had heard Hercules, Iolaus smiled faintly and turned to look at the window content to leave things be at the moment. He was where he belonged, at Hercules' side and he was satisfied with that.

Epilogue

Jason stood quietly by his wife's bedside as the healer finished his examination. The healer patted Alcmene's hand and motioned for Jason to follow him from the room.

"What is it Doc?" Jason asked when they got out of earshot of the patient.

"I am afraid it is her heart. This is the second one of these 'spells" she has had correct?" the healer inquired.

"Yes. That I know of. The first one was the night after she thought Hercules was dead."

"Hmmm. Well that would be stressful news. I really cannot explain what is going on but I can tell you that I have seen this in other patients. It is usually brought on by stress, either physical or mental. It seems to cause the person to have a mild, well attack of the heart. Sometimes, if it is mild like Alcmene's seems to be, the person wakes up and is fine. Sometimes people are left with limbs that cannot longer be commanded and sadly some simply die. I don't mean to scare you Jason but I want you to know the truth. I fear Alcmene's heart is giving out on her. She may live for another 5 years or another 5 months; I simply cannot say. She will, however, live longer if you try to get her to take it easy physically and try not to let her get emotionally upset."

"Should I tell her what is wrong with her?" the former King questioned.

"I leave that up to you Jason. Sometimes it is useful and other times people get so afraid of dying that, well, I think they kill themselves with fear. You know her best. Do what you think is right for her."

Jason nodded slowly. He thanked the healer and saw him to the door.

Hera smiled and laughed wickedly. This was working out nicely; the trollop's heart was giving out. It was so droll to be mortal. This was a nice side effect of the adventure. True, she would have rather had that brazen blonde mortal dead and Hercules too, but who knows, Hercules' mother dying might prove to be just as interesting. One thing, it would rip Hercules' heart out when his mother died and that would certainly brighten Hera's day. Yes, this might prove to be very interesting.


End file.
